Inguinal hernia repair is performed by two principal techniques: (1) open, requiring a large incision for repair of the disrupted tissue by suture or the placement of synthetic mesh in the abdomen; and (2) laparoscopic, using minimally invasive tools, inserted through ports placed through the skin, to position synthetic mesh in the abdominal cavity. Traditionally laparoscopic hernia repair is performed through three ports; one port for the camera by which the surgeon visualizes the operation, and two ports for the instruments used to place the mesh against the abdominal wall. Inserting the mesh into the abdomen is generally done by rolling the mesh around an instrument with jaws that can hold the mesh and then pushing it through a port, after which the surgeon uses two instruments to unroll the mesh, and staple it to the abdominal wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,187, for example, teaches an apparatus wherein the surgical mesh is wrapped around a tubular sleeve and then extruded in an unwinding motion. The device also employs manipulating jaws at its distal-most end which are used to manipulate the unwound mesh into position. Maneuvering of the mesh, however, is generally arduous, because the mesh tends to roll up on itself and has little rigidity.
Another mesh applicator for laparoscopic hernia repair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,477. The device of the '477 patent employs pivotally extension arms for spreading a section of surgical mesh and holding it in place for subsequent attachment. To attach the mesh, however, a second affixing mechanism (i.e. surgical stapler) must be inserted into the abdomen while the spreader is deployed. This requires the use of an additional incision, which can lead to complications.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for efficiently deploying a surgical mesh, such as mesh, inside a body cavity while minimizing the number of incisions and surgical devices required.